


Fuck you Jayne!

by DragonFox



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Basically I made them team up, Enemies to Allies to Friends, Episode: Bar Room Blitz, Frankfurt and Kingston should get over their differences, Gen, I just want them to end up on the same side, I swear, I'll make this better eventually, Jayne is a bitch, high key, if you know what i mean, post-interrogation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFox/pseuds/DragonFox
Summary: ??? I don't know what I'm doing ???I just want to write this and have more of this. I watched it and wanted six seasons and a movie of these idiots.





	Fuck you Jayne!

When they toss Jayne back into her cell with tight manacles around her wrists and over her hands, everyone else is barely surprised. Clothesline just kind of scoffs and mutters, "Of course that bitch did something."

Jayne turns her head with a scowl to look at Clothesline and sneers at her. "Oh shut up. No one likes you."

Kingston looks up and around where his arms are looped around some of the bars, "I like her."

Everyone else including Jayne groans and Frankfurt shouts "We know!"

Kingston scowls and says, "No one asked you!"

Gryffin snorts and in a tired voice whines, "How have I ended up here!"

Clothesline looks up to the ceiling and says, "Well you see there was a bar fight." And she looks down at Gryffin.

The Elf quirks an eyebrow up looking sourly at Clothesline, "And I believe you started that by attacking me." She smiles with fake sweetness.

"Yeah well, you set me on fire," Clothesline states dryly before looking around the room with her eyes narrowed, "So I think we're even."

Jayne laughs sarcastically, "None of this is even!" She growls, "I lost a key sacrifice in serving my lord, and you all can't stop talking about being petty."

Griffin looks at her with a scowl on her face, "A young woman almost got kidnapped and all you can think of is yourself. You disgust me."

"Also the Cult of the Chained Oblivion should burn," Frankfurt snarls lowly. 

"You and your wang should burn," Kingston mutters under his breath.

Everyone goes silent. Kingston is the first to huff and turn to go to bed. Gryffin side eyes everyone else and uncomfortably goes to sleep against the back wall. Frankfurt falls asleep next, keeping his eyes turned towards Jayne. 

Jayne and Clothesline stare at each other for a while after that. Until Clothesline final opens her mouth and asks, "What happened to you?" Her mouth is twisted in a scowl as she looks at her old friend.

Jayne glares at her and then says, "I found my purpose, and its more important than you can even fathom with your 'clotheslining' and your fighting for no apparent reason."

Clothesline's whiskers twitch and she scowls, "I fight for myself, to try and get something nice for myself in this world." She backs away from the bars, "And if you were kinder maybe you'ld understand that." She turns away and walks towards the back, "I'm going to sleep."

Jayne rolls her eyes and turns over to sleep for the night.


End file.
